The Cry of the Angels
by LeUbbyBunny
Summary: Len, a young, cheerful child from a small village is kidnapped from his house by a man who takes him to a rather scary place. Len, a fourteen year old, turns into a sex slave of a very pervert man. Based on the Vocaloid songs "Shotadesuyon" and "Shotarella".
1. Chapter 1 - Stolen

**Hello! Welcome to my first Vocaloid fic, ****_"The Cry of the Angels"! _****This fic is based in the Vocaloid's songs "Shotadesyon" and "Shotarella". I honestly hope you like it!**

**I apolagize for any mistakes ^^''**

**The characters involved are all Vocaloids, and unfortunally, Vocaloid doesn't belong to me!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1 - Stolen Life**

_There are sometimes in our life when, for some reason, life just fucks you up. Without a warning, it rips of your hopes and dreams, and reduces you to ashes. Ashes that won't come back to life like a beautiful phoenix. Instead, they get blown away by the wind to never become one ever again. That's just how it is. And there's nothing you can do about it._

Len looked at the bright blue sky above their heads. Squeezing his sister's hand softly, he closed his eyes, and gently rubbed his cheek in the grass.

-The summer sun feels so good… Don't you love this heat, sis? – He softly asked.

His sister, lying in the grass next to him, shrank her shoulders.

-I guess it's fine.

Len smiled at the insecure answer of his twin sister.

Looking up to the blue sky once again, Len let a sigh escape from his small lips. He loved the sun. He loved the puffy white clouds scattered around the sky. He loved the feel of the green grass on his cheeks. He loved the beautiful singing voices of the birds. He loved the meadow full of pretty flowers, a tree here and there and green fresh grass. He loved his lovely twin sister that was lying next to him. He loved his family. He loved life.

-Hey, Len, should we go home? It's almost lunch time. – Rin asked, breaking the little boy's trail of thoughts.

Len nodded. – Yes, I think so. Let's go! – He stood up, grabbing his sister's hand. And so, they made their way into their home.

-o-o-

Walking through the village, holding each other's hand, the twins waved at and greeted the people that passed through them. They really were loved in their small village.

-Oh, good morning, kids! – Greeted the chubby baker, waving to the twins, asking them to come closer – How are you today? You look fancy! What's the special occasion?

Len blushed slightly and looked down at his own cloths.

-Today is our birthday, sir. Mom wanted us to look cute. – Answered Rin. She was always much more straight forward than her twin, never showing embarrassment towards anything.

-Oh really? So, how old are you little angels now?

-F-Fourteen, sir… - Answered Len, blushing a little more.

-Oh… - murmured the baker, in a sad voice, looking at Len with a rather painful expression. Len looked back at him, not understanding the source of the man's sudden change of humor. – Then, uh, Happy Birthday, little younglings. Here, have some bread. It just came out of the oven. – He handed a bag full of delicious steamy bread to Rin, not being able to look Len in the eyes.

-T-Thank you very much, sir. Have a nice day. – Answered Rin, just as amazed as Len at the sudden mood change of the man that was always so cheerful. But, in the end, they smiled at the man and, thanking once again, started to walk way.

-Well, that was weird… - Commented Rin, when they were far from the bakery.

-Yeah, I think so too… But oh well. At least we have some fresh bread! – Len replied, looking at the steams coming out from the bag in Rin's hand. Rin nodded.

-We should go home before it cools down!

And like that, they ran until they reached their little house.

They lived in the west of the village, right at the borderline with the lively woods. Len loved the woods, and he often dragged his sister to long walks between those lively trees.

The sounds, the small animals climbing the tall trees, the deer drinking water in the river, not very far from their home… He loved it.

-Mom, we're home! – Len announced, as they entered their habitation. Their house was not very big, but good enough for a woman and her children. Their father had died a few years ago, during a riot against their country's king. It had failed miserably, and all the people involved were killed. And now their mother sustained the family, by working as a tailor, and sometimes as a cook.

-Welcome home, kids. Come, the lunch is ready! – The cheerful woman said.

Len and Rin run into the kitchen, admiring the richly filled table in front of them. A big pan filled with potatoes, a big plate with some roosted beef, a basket full of delicious fruits and a jar with orange juice. Mom most had to work hard to gather all that. For them it was a feast. The brown haired woman was finishing putting the dishes on the table.

-Mom! This looks delicious! – Rin exclaimed, admiring the food – Here! The baker gave us some bread!

-Explendid! Put them on the table, please, sweetie. Len, could you plea—Len? What's wrong?

Len was staring the floor, with an uneasy look on his face. Being his mother, that woman could read him like an open book.

-It's just… The baker started acting weird after I told him I was going to be 14 today. Is there something wrong with it? – He asked, facing his mother.

Meiko's face became pallid, and she tried her best to hide her emotions, but it was already too late. – What is it, mom? What's the problem with being 14?

-S-sweetie, keep your voice down, some- - Meiko started, but a loud knock on the door interrupted her. Becoming even paler, the woman made her way into the door – Y-You two stay in the kitchen, I'll be back in a second.

Meiko left, leaving a very worried Len and Rin alone in the kitchen.

-I don't get it… What's wrong with being fourteen? – The younger brother asked.

Rin looked down to her shoes. – Brother… Even mother looked scared… and mother is never scared of anything.

Rin, the brave, straight forward Rin, was scared. Their mother, Meiko, a brave, cheerful, stubborn and persistent woman, was scared. Both people Len thought were the bravest in the whole world were scared. And he was terrified. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open made both twins disperse from their thoughts.

-I didn't give you permission to enter my house! – Meiko's screaming voice echoed for the whole house, in a desperate tone.

-Ma'am, please don't resist, I'm only following orders. – Said a deep, calm voice.

A tall man in black entered the kitchen. His long, purple hair arranged in a perfect pony tail. The man was beautiful. He looked around for a second, finally stopping is eyes in a certain blond boy. – Are you Len? – The man asked, in a seductive voice.

Len was far too scared to say anything. His sister, on the other hand, seemed like had surpassed her fear and now was firmly in front of her brother.

-What do you want from my brother?!

Getting on his knees, for the sake of facing Rin right in the eyes, the man muttered, in an arch, almost inaudible voice – You better get out of the way little girl. Master doesn't like girls, so I might as well kill you.

Rin froze, unsure what to do. If she moved, she would give her little twin brother to that man, but, if didn't move, she would die. Finally, a firm slap across her face made up her mind for her. She was slammed across the room, hitting the table. The beautiful meal that their mother had made now was all over the floor and in the hair of an unconscious Rin.

Meiko stood at the hall, with tears in her beautiful face.

-P-please! Don't take my son! He's just a little child! He makes 14 years today! – She whispered in a shaky voice, loud enough for the man to hear.

The man smiled.

-Exactly.

And with that he picked up Len, taking him carefully in his arms. Len was paralysed, trying to move but his body wouldn't answer. Fat tears were running from his beautiful blue eyes. What the hell was happening? The events were occurring too fast. His brain couldn't keep up. And so, he let himself being carried in the arms of an unknown man, while his mother cried and tried her best to stop him, but all in vain. In the end, he was being kidnapped from his house, thrown into the back of a car and taken away, all in a blury, slow motion way. Before he could notice, he passed out. The last thing he heard was the voice, the beautiful voice of his mother calling his name. It was probably the last time he would his mother's voice.

**Yes! Short first chapter, I'm aware of that ^^''**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm try to be fast with the uploads of the next chapters!**

**Once again, thank you for reading!**

**~LeUbbyBunny**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bitter Taste

**Ugh, I suck. I realized how rushed and awful my writing is. **

**I hope you still enjoy!**

**Chapter Two - The Bitter Taste**

It was already dark when Len finally opened his eyes, yet, the car ride wasn't over. The purple haired man and the young teen were the only people in the car, and yet, Len felt like he was suffocating.

-Finally awaken? – The man said, without taking his eyes from the dark road.

Len looked at the driver's sit, where the man drived calmly.

-W-Who are you? – Len tried to ask in a steady voice, but instead, he stuttered - W-What's going on?

The man chuckled. – I see nobody told you. That's too bad. I was sure many people knew about this matter. Oh well, I'll tell you.

And so, the black dressed man started to tell that putrid story.

-o-o-

-Rin, sweetie… - Meiko murmured, with tears still running through her face, while she cleaned the food in Rin's hair. – Are you okay?

Rin, now awake, looked at her mother. Meiko's eyes were swollen and tear trails marked her cheeks. She had been crying the whole afternoon.

-Mommy, where is Len? – The little girl asked softly.

Meiko broke down in hiccups again, crying even more. Rin gently stroke her mother's hair, trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. She stood up, and guided her mother to the living room, where both sat in the couch. After a couple of minutes, Meiko calmed down.

-Can you tell me now what's going on? – The fourteen year old asked softly.

Meiko took a deep breath, and started talking. –As far as I know, 10 years ago, after the riot, our countries' children began to disappear. People thought it was a curse, that some evil spirit was kidnapping their sons and daughters as another punishment for their riot against the king. But after a few years, it came to light that one man was kidnapping said children and selling them to other countries as sex slaves. Sadly, said man was one of our king's favorite men, and so, no measures were taken. The children, boys and girls, keep disappearing, until the day the man died, roughly 6 years ago. During one year no children disappeared, but at the end of that year, kids were going missing again, but this time, only children with 14 years. First, boys and girls, then only boys, and then it stopped again. At least, that's what most people around the country think. But boys were still disappearing. Especially cute boys, like your brother. I honestly thought that the kidnappings had stopped… I seriously did. But two years ago, the man you saw taking your brother, came to me during a village festivity and said "I'll be back to take your son when he makes 14 years. " He just came to me and said that. The baker was with me, so that's why he knows… I thought he was joking or something. I thought, I - - Meiko started crying again.

Rin was only able to hold her mother, doing her best to not, like the woman in her hands, breakdown in tears.

-o-o-

Len listed to the twisted story, with his blue eyes wide open.

-And that's why the young master rescues boys like you. He doesn't want such innocent souls being taken away by some pervert man. Aren't you happy young master rescued you? – The purple haired man asked, glaring quickly at the blondes face.

-Y-Yes… - Len answered. – I'm glad. But why did you kidnap me in such a violent way?

- People tend to think that I'm kidnapping their children and doing those pervert things, so I think this is fastest way. – The man chuckled – But I guess I _am_ kidnapping you.

Len kept quiet. There was nothing else he could say. After a few minutes, a large mansion was raising in front of him.

-o-o-

Swinging the glass of wine in his hand, the man sighed heavily. He was so _bored_. His newest toy wasn't fun to play at all. He was cute, of course, like any other toy that he got, but his personality was so dull. He got tired of him rather quickly. He had acquired him about two months ago, but he was already at his limit. "_I'll send him to the West Country or something…"_ he thought. Getting more comfortable in his chair, he stared at the fire at the fireplace. The crimson flames hypnotized them. A loud knock made him turn to the door.

-Come in. – He said.

The purple haired entered the large room, with a smile on his face.

-Ah, Gakupo. You bring me good news, I expect?

- Yes, master. I've brought a new…_toy_. The one I told you about last week. – The purple haired man said. The man in front of the fireplace grinned.

- Perfect. Please, bring him here.

-Certainly. – Gakupo disappeared through the door for a few seconds, and when he came in again, a young boy followed him.

The man's curiosity raised at the sight of his newest acquirement. The boy shyly hide behind Gakupo's back, but he could see him clearly. What caught his attention the most were those bright blue eyes. They were the same color of the bright blue sky. He smiled at the boy.

Len locked his eyes on the man in front of him. He had never seen a more handsome man in his whole life. The blue messy hair surrounded the man's face, and his deep blue eyes shinned with the reflex of the fire, and yet, they seemed so cold. Len's heart skipped a beat when the man smiled at him.

-Well, well, what do we have here? What's your name little boy? – the blue haired man asked.

- L-Len, sir. – Len whispered.

- Len? That's a pretty name. Gakupo! Tell the maids to prepare dinner we have a special guest tonight! – Said the blue haired man.

-Certainly, young master. – The purple haired man, pushed the teen inside the room, and rushed out, leaving the two alone.

-T-Thank you for rescuing me… - Len stuttered. The man smiled. "_Such an innocent young boy". _

- There's no need to thank me. – He answered politely. He analyzed the young boy, scanning him with his blue cold eyes. A shiver ran down Len's spine.

An awkward silent made his presence between the two males. Luckily, after a few minutes, Gakupo was once again at the door, announcing that the dinner was served. He leaded them to a large dinner room, where a fancy table raised. The table was filled with innumerous plates, all of them with rich food. Len couldn't identify most of it. They silently sat each one in opposite sides of each other. A turquoise haired maiden came in and started serving the older man. When she came to Len, she looked at him for a few minutes. Len could describe the expression on her eyes with one word: pity. Why was she looking at him like that? Master noticed the clime between the two of them, and quickly dismissed the maid.

After a few moments of silent eating, the blue haired man said:

-Are you enjoying your meal?

Len nodded. – Yes, sir…

-Don't call me "sir". Call me "Master". – The man requested, but the tone he used was far from being a requesting tone. It was cold and demanding.

-W-Why would I call you master? – Len innocently questioned.

-Because I'm the man who saved your cute ass from a rapist. How about that? – The older man replied, in a tone that made Len shiver.

-O-Okay…Master. – The man gave the younger a pleased smile. _"He's so cute"_. -M-maybe I ask why did you rescue me? And why are you giving me such a wonderful dinner? I'm just a poor boy, you know. – Even Gakupo had explained, Len didn't understand what was going on. It was so confusing. In the morning, there he was, lying in the grass with his sister, admiring the beauty of his life, and now, he was taking dinner with a man that he had never seen before.

The man chuckled – Well, because I think little boys like you deserve to be saved. Would you like to be a sex slave for the rest of your life? – Len shock his head – I thought so. Besides, it's your birthday. I thought you would like to have a nice meal. – Len blushed furiously. - Now, would you like some wine?

Len wasn't satisfied with the man's answer, but kept quiet. – Thank you very much. I-I never had wine before…

-Well, then you'll taste it now. I assure you, you'll like it. Miku! Bring some wine to our guest.

The turquoise haired female entered the dining room again, this time with a jar full of red liquid on her hands. As she poured the red liquid in the teen's glass, she looked at him the same way she did before. Maybe this time, even more intensely.

Len looked at the glass of wine in front of him. Something just didn't feel right in that whole story. It all seemed fake.

-So? Taste it. – The man in front of Len said. With his little hand, the teen grabbed the glass in front of him, and reached his lips. A foreign taste overflowed his mouth. It was sweet and yet bitter at the same time. The blue haired man smiled. It would be a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Entering the Beast's Cave

**I am soooooooo sorry for the late upload! I've been really busy with school and such, and for some reason it was really hard to pull this off. It's short, it's sucks, and it was hard to write (incredible embarassing too). Anyway, I hope you somehow enjoy!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and to everyone who seems to be enjoying this nonsense. Love you all!**

**~LeUbbyBunny**

****CHAPTER 3 - Entering the Beast's Cave

Len was dizzy. Three glasses of wine later, even dizzier. It was the fourth glass, and yet, he wanted more of that sweet elixir. His system was far too sensitive, and after the first glass, he was already in a drunken state. Still, he kept drinking. The man across the table smiled. "_The time has come..."_.

He stood from his chair, and made his way to the child.

-You've been drinking quite a lot tonight… Aren't you tired? – He whispered in the boy's ear. Len shivered. Maybe due to his drunken state, or maybe because that man just caused those reactions in his body. He couldn't guess. In his mind, everything was blurry.

-I-I'm fine –hic-, could I have a glass of water? – Len requested. The man's smile grew larger.

-I'll get it myself. – Heading to the kitchen, the man felt a shiver of anticipation run through his body. Oh, it would be a fun night, indeed. He grabbed a glass and poured water in it. A turquoise haired shadow observed him.

-M-Master, would you like me to do it?

-You know damn well I can do this much myself, don't you, you miserable cow? Get your cute ass out of here. Go clean the garden or something.

-B-But sir, it's almost midnight. Besides that's not-

-I don't care! Just get the fuck out of here. – The man was now pissed. He wasn't a very patient man, and those maids just pissed him off.

-I-I apologize, sir… I'll leave right this instant. – As soon as the maid disappeared, the man took a blue pill from his pocket and dropped it in the water. It quickly dissolved. It was impossible to tell, especially to a certain very innocent drunk teenager, that a rather strange pill had been dropped on his drink. The anger went away as quick as it came.

Walking his way back to the teen, the man gave him the glass of water.

-T-T-T-hic-Thank you… - The boy took the water and drank it quite quickly. The man returned to his chair. Now, all that was left to do was wait…

Len was incredibly dizzy… and hot. His whole body was flaming. It was like someone had set him on fire from the inside, and he was now slowly melting. His cheeks were starting to burn, and a weird sensation was also starting to build up in his lower stomach…

He tried to get in a better position, but as soon as his legs rubbed against each other…

-Nh, ahh… - The sounds that came out of Len's mouth were far beyond any sound that innocent child had ever made.

A chuckle came from the other side of the table. Len raised is eyes to the man chuckling lightly.

_"The drug has already taken effect…Lovely". _

Oh, the dizziness. And now, that burning feeling between his legs. Len had hit puberty almost a year ago, but that was the first time he felt like that.

Biting his lower lip, in a very low voice, he spoke: - C-can I go to the bathroom?

A pervert smile spread through the older man's lips. That was what he was waiting for. Getting up once again and making his way towards the teen, he grabbed the blonde's hand and said:

- Come, I'll take you there.

Len made a huge effort to stand up. His legs were shaking like crazy, and the volume between his legs wasn't helping. The man ignored the boy's situation and started dragging him out of the dining room and along the corridor. Len, making a huge effort to follow the man, couldn't help noticing the man's broad shoulders. His dark blue suit went perfectly with his messy blue locks. The volume on his pants twitched painfully, and a moan escaped his small lips.

A shiver of anticipation ran through the man's body. God, he was looking forward to this. He didn't felt that away every time, but this boy in particular made his body shiver.

-I-I can't… walk… ahh – Len stuttered. The man looked at the little boy for a second, and then, with a quick movement, he picked the boy up. He himself was starting to get impatient, so there was no time to waste. If the boy needed to be carried, then so would it be.

"Being carried by another man, how embarrassing…" Len thought to himself. His drunken state had smoothed a little bit, but he was still a little dazed. He looked around, trying to diverge his attention to something else other than the uncomfortable feelings running through his body.

The hall wasn't very dark. Actually, it was quite illuminated and cozy. But that diversion wasn't enough for the arousal to go away.

Soon enough, they reached their destiny.

- S-Si-Master… I-Is this the bathroom? – Len shyly asked.

-No. But I assure you, you'll feel much better afterwards. – The man answered, opening the door with his foot.

The room was wide and dark, illuminated only by the diamond chandelier on the high ceiling. The walls, painted dark blue, gave the room filled with black furniture, a scary, yet beautiful aura.

Len didn't had much to admire the beauty, as they entered the room, his little body was thrown to the giant king-worthy bed.

-Strip. – The man ordered, in a demanding voice.

-W-What?!

-You heard me. Take your clothes off.

-W-why would I do that?!

The man gave Len a look that made the young one shiver.

-Are you refusing your master's order?

Len looked, shocked and confused, to the other male. He was his master? Since when?

Before Len could reply, the older man closed the door, and in a matter of seconds, his body was over the teen's one.

-I'll let this one pass, because I'm getting impatient myself. But remember: this will be the last time. – The man said, as he took off his own jacket suit.

Len looked at the man, utterly confused. What the hell was going on? But, as soon as he started to express his confusion, a hand slide to his pants, and rubbed his arousal through the fabric. Len opened his mouth in a silent moan.

-Oh, you like that? What if I do it like this…

-Nyah! – Len screamed, as soon as that big hand cupped his erection through his cloth.

-Fufufu… Your screams are so lovely… - the man whispered, in an aroused voice. – Shall I make you scream even louder?

-N-no! S-top, ah! – Len tried to set himself free from the man's body, but as soon as a hand grabbed his member and pumped it, Len's strength faded and he let out a cry.

The man chucked darkly. As much as he was used to do this, this boy's particular reactions were just too cute.

The pleasure was too much. As a firm hand pumped his member, Len was only able to cry out and moan, as that hand pumped up and down, up and down… He couldn't think. Hell, he was starting to forget how to breath.

And then, that happened. A feeling he had never felt before. It felt like his whole body just burst into a thousand tiny pieces. He screamed loudly, as he came violently.

The man smiled. He liked the white substance out of one finger, and chuckled – That felt really good, didn't it? But it isn't enough, right? Now, I'll make you feel even better…

The man stripped Len completely of his adorable birthday cloth, leaving him completely naked at his mercy.

_Such a slender body… _The man thought, as he admired the skinny body in front of him, and ran his fingers through the boy's hip bone. He slipped a finger into the teen's nipple and rubbed it softly.

Still dazed from his explosive orgasm, Len moaned softly.

-Lovely. - The man stood up and stripped as well, leaving both men naked. Len was far to dazed to understand what was going on. He only saw the man reach for a bottle at the desk, and climb once again on top of him. Then, a finger slipped in…

-Ah! Cold! W-what are you doing?! – Len cried, as a finger thrusted into his entrance.

-Believe me, you'll thank me later. Doing it dry would hurt much more…

_Hurt? What the hell is he doing to me?! _– N-no! I don't want this-ahh!

-You're body says the contrary…

Len was only able to moan. And moan again, and cry, and moan. His body was strange. Every single touch of that man made his body burst into a thousand little flames, burning his skin up. It was painful, but somehow, it gave him an enormous amount of pleasure. And yet, hardly he knew what was coming next.


End file.
